1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diathermic cutter for cutting off living tissues.
2. Description of the Related Art
A treatment for cutting off living tissues such as mucosa, for example, via an endoscope has heretofore been carried out. A high-frequency treatment instrument disclosed, for example, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 4-329944 is used in this cut-off treatment.
The high-frequency treatment instrument disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 4-329944 includes a needle-shaped cutter section (electrode section) extending in an axial direction. When a high-frequency current is supplied to this cutter section, the living tissue contacting the cutter section is cauterized/incised.